Halo: The Rebellion
by Terrin Nyphon
Summary: Follows two story lines that will later merge. Chap. 3 is up.
1. The Situation

Disclaimer: I own none of this and am not making a profit so plz don't sue!  
  
AN: All talking is in covenant standard language (elite language)  
  
The grass blew softly in the wind for the first time in two decades. The water of the oceans was slowly forming into lakes and rivers. The overlords caring not of these beauties, only of the minerals, which lay hidden inside the planet, the underlings admiring them as never before. Most had not seen these things, and the few who had saw them in a new light.  
  
A young man, one of the strongest in the slavery unit assigned to his sector, was so caught up in this beauty that he deflected his work.  
  
"3243-sp-und, get to work before I feed you to the grunts!" screamed an elite.  
  
"And would that not be better than my current life, Resdin?" scowled the young human.  
  
"Seeing as how you believe that, I shall not over feed them today," replied the Elite.  
  
Later that day in the slave quarters  
  
"3243 you shouldn't question Resdin!" commanded an older human.  
  
"Ango, address me by the name my parents gave me!" 3243 shouted.  
  
"John, one day I fear Resdin will lose his patience with you. I just do not wish you harmed," Ango replied.  
  
"Ango, Soon we will not have to worry of Resdin, or any overlord! I have located their weapons depot. It is only 50 steps from my work area and hidden from Resdin's line of site! I will gather some divine weaponry (plasma weapons) and stage an assault upon them!"  
  
"John, if the guards hear you we shall all die!"  
  
"Tomorrow, Ango, The rebellion begins!"  
  
  
  
AN: Review this if you wish me to continue! 


	2. The Last Fleet

Disclaimer: I own none of this and am not making a profit so please don't sue!  
  
AN: This times all the speaking is in English.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Location: Unknown Date: Approx. June 27 A.E. (After Earth) To: Colonel Van Drake, Reginald From: Magistrate Masters, Terrin Topic: The Invasion  
  
I understand your apprehension of the upcoming invasion of P31-HW- COV. I too am wary of Covenant presence. It is likely to be more heavily guarded than we anticipate, but still we must go on with our plans. General Albright's troops are already readying themselves for this momentous event! Finally we will have taken a Covenant home world to establish a permanent base. Also, the Spartan 3's are going in tomorrow. I really don't want to have to remove you from this operation, nor do I think that you want to be tired with treason or cowardice. Once again, I understand, but this is our ONLY option!  
  
End message . . .  
  
"Wow this is an extremely difficult thing to say considering its only half true." The Magistrate said.  
  
"Well, sir maybe you will feel more enthusiastic tomorrow," replied one of his quarter guards.  
  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow there's always tomorrow he he he" Terrin chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nothing," Terrin started, " It is time to rotate guard. Now, Neo, my AI compatriot, lets go over the Battle plans once more."  
  
An image of a young man in silver medieval armor comes up. "Yes, my lord." His shield runs numbers and symbols across it. "Our current plan is to fire a staggered nuclear launch on the covenant ships and stations orbiting the planet, while the super cruisers and super carriers use point defense and small pulse lasers against any ships that appose them. Then we while rendezvous in orbit around P31-HW-COV and deploy the first wave of marines, pyroists, armor and mech. Infantry (tanks and warthogs for those who don't know) amounting to about 9,000 troops. Then we send in our Spartans after forces report that area is clear. In the event of total annihilation of our fist wave, a short orbital bombing run over capital cities and the SPARTAN 3 drop zones to clear of enemies. We shall then deploy another force, smaller, and clear it of any remaining forces. We shall then have the Spartan's drop and back them up. They will then use a combination of hiking, Pelican drop ships, and troop transports to reach a Covenant city . . ." he was cut off.  
  
"Yes then, we take it over and establish a base camp." Terrin finished.  
  
"In the event of an overwhelming from space we shall deploy nukes at all ships and slipstream portals. Then we will call as many drop ships as possible and exit system."  
  
"Send General Albright the confirmation of attack for tomorrow, Neo." 


	3. The Battle P1

Disclaimer: I own none of this and am not making a profit so plz don't sue!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Battle . . .  
  
"This is the Antarctica to the Trinity. Do you read?" A middle-aged man spoke over the comm. System.  
  
"This is The Trinity we read you loud and clear," replied a young female voice, "What is it?"  
  
"Do we have go for nuking?"  
  
"Firing solutions and timer are currently being sent to each ship via encryption priority gamma."  
  
"Roger that." He cut the comm. channel. "Sir, they're sending it."  
  
"Excellent. We are gonna need every tactical advantage we can get," the Captain said.  
  
"This is The Trinity. As our firing solutions and timers show, The America, The Trinity, and The Germany will fire a 33 gun salute to all those who have fought and died against the Covenant. Then The England, The France, and The Russia, will fire another 33 shots at the preordained coordinates 5- minutes after ours leave the missile tubes. And so on and so forth, but the first 33 nukes should take out the bulk of the ships in orbit with their cumulative 2.64 gigatons of explosive force. Just follow the plan though," Terrin explained.  
  
In the next hour the star ships moved into formation and opened fire. Each of the ships fired eleven missiles as order exactly as timed to avoid nuking each other. A cry of cheers went up when the sensors showed that all Covenant ships had been neutralized. They then began their journey from the 5th to the 4th planet in the system.  
  
"Sir, we are in orbit," said the young woman from before.  
  
"Good, launch the drop ships," Terrin replied. (An: In case you haven't noticed, Terrin is the magistrate and the Commanding office onboard the Trinity)  
  
Within 15 minutes 750 drop ships were deployed, most carrying some type of armored vehicle or extra supplies. They landed on the planet quickly then returned to the ship to ready for additional supply and vehicle drops.  
  
On the ground . . .  
  
"Sir, where in the name of God are the Covenant?" asked a private 1st class.  
  
"Heck, I don't know we are just supposed to secure the area. Then we get to hike twenty kilometers and fight an entire Covenant city. Sounds like fun," replied a thirty year old man who bore the rank of sergeant.  
  
"Wonderful! We get to land here, in the freaking desert and hike twenty freaking kilometers to a Covenant city and get our . . ." another PFC said.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear your complaining Private! You will do as you are told or be imprisoned for the duration of your military tour! Which might not be very long if you don't get with the program!" the sergeant screamed at him. The PFC looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Sir, yes, Sir!" he managed.  
  
"SIR!!!" screamed a horrified solider.  
  
"What is it?" the sergeant questioned. He walked over to the tunnel.  
  
"It's . . . humans." The sergeant was in absolute horror. A tunnel lay lined with hundreds of dead Covenant grunts, jackals and a few elites; the sergeant even thought we saw a few hunters. Yet, for every elite dead there were 5 dead humans with spent plasma rifles and pistols. "What the heck? The only world that still has humans is Earth because of the slavery there. OH LORD!!! WE ARE ON EARTH!!! HOLY," he felt plasma sting his back. (AN: for those who haven't read Novembers EGM elite language is the reverse of English.)  
  
"OHW ERA UOY?" Screamed a young man who was covered with plasma burns.  
  
"What in the name of God? Your human!" Yet another PFC screamed.  
  
"You speak the old language!" An older man said to them.  
  
"Ango, is it wise to consort with these creatures?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes, John, they are friends. Ones like us."  
  
"More rebels?"  
  
"In a way, John."  
  
"Hello, I am sergeant Alfred Skillin of the last fleet. We have come here by mistake; you see, we were on our way to the home world of the species known as the jackals. We must have miscalculated our trajectory, unless . . . no never mind. Any ways we are on Earth?"  
  
"I believe that is what you call this world but we are to young to know," John replied.  
  
"Well you have wounded so we should get you on board for," he searched for the right word, "debriefing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well what did you think? Should I continue? Plz don't flame. I understand that there short but I will update more often like this. 


End file.
